Band Geeks
by MultipleFandomFangirl
Summary: This is another high school fanfic, but they're all in marching band, theater, or any other fine arts. Four is a new kid at this school, and is immediately befriended by Tris and her group of friends. Please read and leave reviews. Thanks so much! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm starting another story because I haven't seen a story like this yet, and I wanted to do it. As for my other story, The Way The Wind Blows, I have writers block for that story and it bothers me so much! Anyway, if you have any ideas for TWTWB, feel free to PM me! Thanks so much you guys! I love you all! (:**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm late for band practice. Haha, not band practice, with guitars and singers, but band practice. Like, marching band. Band is literally my life. I can play most every instrument I pick up, but I like to stay in my section. The flute section.

I pull into the parking lot and see that people are still walking to the field. Phew. Not as late as I thought. I go inside, put together my flute, and as I'm heading out, my band director stops me.

"Tris, I need you to do something for me. I know you can do it, and that's why I give so many responsibilities to you. I know you can handle this."

He looks stressed. He's really good at hiding his stress of he is, but I can tell. I pride myself on being one of the few people that can.

I follow him into his office, and I'm met with the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. We smile at each other and I turn to my director.

"Tris, this is Four. Four, this is Tris. Tris, Four just moved here, and he plays bass clarinet and several other instruments. I want you to show him the way we do things around here. Thanks Tris." He leaves for the field, ready to start rehearsal.

I sit down across from Four. "So, Four, tell me about yourself."

He laughs. "Well, my name is Four, I just transferred here from Ross High School in California. I moved here with my dad a couple of weeks ago. I'm a junior and I play sports. I play soccer, tennis, and basketball. And I also run track. I'm 17 years old." He looks at me and smiles. He has a nice smile.

"So, Tris. Tell me about yourself." He grins.

"Well, my name is Tris Prior. I've lived in Middleton for as long as I can remember. I'm a junior this year, and I'm 16. I play almost every instrument, but I stick with the flute. As for sports, not really. I'm more into theater." I look at him, and he's grinning like an idiot. I laugh.

"So let me show you how we do things around here, starting with when we pick out your locker." I grab his hand and lead him into the open space of the band room. I immediately feel a shock, like electricity just passed through my hand. I wonder if he felt it.

I lead him to the lockers, and he picks out one in between Zeke and Uriah. Oh, boy, this year will be interesting. He gets his instrument and puts it together while I wait.

We stand in the band room, and I teach him the basics of fundamentals. When I feel like he's ready, we go to the field. Everyone stares at me and Four. Then the whispering starts.

"Everyone, be quiet! You aren't supposed to move at attention, are you? Anyway, this is Four, and he's new to our family so make him feel welcome!"

We go through practice without a problem, but I can see Lauren, a guard member, flirting with him. For some reason, it makes me mad. At the end of practice, my director stops me again.

"Tris, I'm going to print Four off some of his drill sheets, and you are going to help him set his drill for the show. Sound good?" I nod my head in agreement.

I head back to the band room, and see Four talking to Zeke. Good, at least he's making friends. But where's-

I feel someone pick me up.

"Uriah! Put me down this instant!" I start to laugh, so it's not very convincing. Uriah is one of my best friends. He plays the mellophone. He carries me over to where Zeke and Four are. I see Four's eyes, and it looks like he's jealous. But why?

When Uriah puts me down, I hug Zeke. Zeke is Uriah's older brother. He'a a junior, along with Uriah and I. Christina, my best friend, makes her way to where we are. She is trailed by her boyfriend, Will, who is trailed by Marlene and Shauna. Christina plays the marimba, Will plays the trombone, Marlene plays the saxophone, Shauna plays snare, and Zeke plays the tenor saxophone.

Practice ended about 10 minutes ago, but we all make plans to go out to eat and get to know Four. I look up and see Peter, a trumpet player who I despise, is staring at me. More of a glare really. You know how trumpet players are. Egotistical know-it-alls. His sister, Lauren, just glares at me, and her and Peter leave.

We make plans to meet at D&D's Diner. They have the best cake ever. We leave practice, Christina riding with me. She turns down the radio.

"So who was that guy you can in late with, and why were you late?" She wiggles her eyebrows and grins. She had a dirty mind.

I sigh. "It wasn't anything like that. Mr. Matthews asked me to help him out. And he's the new kid."

Christina looked at me like she didn't believe me, but she didn't question it anymore. We pulled into D&D's.

We ate and talked Four into trying the chocolate cake. He loved it. We left to go home, and I realized that Four lives about two houses down the street from me. I wave to him and he waves back, and I go inside.

I collapse on my bed, exhausted from practice and the night I had. I fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.

**So there's the first chapter! Do you guys like it? Please review! But, if you don't want to that's okay too. Anywho, thanks you guys! You all are great! (:**

**-MultipleFandomFangirl (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter** 2**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to my alarm. I smile thinking about last night. Four. He just seems really cool. And nice. And funny. And sweet. Crap. Tris, what are you doing? You can't have a crush on the new kid. You just can't. It's not like it would ever work anyway. I sigh and get up to take a shower. By the time I get out, I have about 30 minutes to get ready. I throw on a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. I grab a muffin and a water, my keys, and head to my car.

When I pull into the school parking lot, I realize I'm about 10 minutes early. I sit in my car and scroll through Instagram. While I'm waiting, I see who is parked next to me. On my right side is Peter and Lauren, and on my left side, it's Four.

I hop out of my car, and head inside. I pick up my schedule from the office.

**Beatrice Prior**

**English III**

**Student Aide**

**Algebra II**

**Current Events**

**Civics**

**Lunch/Free Period**

**Chemistry**

**Marching Band**

Not bad. Especially not for first semester. I go to my locker, get my things, and head to the band room. My friends and I always hang out there in the morning before first period. Unless Mr. Matthews locks it. But that rarely ever happens.

Not long after, the five minute warning bell rings. I go to my first period. I see Christina, Uriah, and Will in my class. But no Four. _Stop it Tris. Stop it right now. _I don't want to have a crush on him, but I think that might be happening. Just as the teacher was getting started, someone ran into the classroom. Four. His hair is a mess and he has swollen lips. I know what that means. My heart sinks a little.

Unfortunately, the only open seat is next to mine. He sits next to me, and smiles at me. I don't return it. It's not that I'm mad at him, I'm just angry with myself. Maybe more upset. I should've know I would never have a chance with him.

**Four POV**

I'm running late. I need to get to class. My first period is English. I wonder if I have that class with Tris. Tris. I couldn't stop thinking about her yesterday. She has the most gorgeous blue-gray eyes. She is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. The thought of her makes me smile as I find my class. Just as I'm turning the corner to find the classroom, I'm stopped by someone. I think her name is Lauren.

"Hey there. What's the rush, babe?" She smiles a flirty smile. I ignore it.

"Look, I just need to get to class." She huffs at me and presses me up against the locker. She holds something to my stomach. I feel it. A knife.

"Listen here. You are going to kiss me, because I want you, and I always get what I want." I don't want to kiss her. I think of Tris. I wonder if she likes me. _Probably just as a friend, _I think.

So Lauren starts kissing me, and I resist the urge to push her away, only because I don't want to get hurt. When she's finished, she smirks at me, and as she's walking away, and she says something about always getting what she wants.

I shake me head and rush into English class, not even worrying about how I look. I guess I should've worried, because I get to class, and everyone I staring at me with a look of shock. My hair's a mess, and my lips are swelled.

I look around and see an open seat next to Tris. I get really excited. I sit down and smile at her, buy she doesn't smile back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her clutching he pencil so hard her hands turn white. I wonder what she's upset about.

**Hey there! I just wanted to know if you guys like this story. If you do, please review, if you have any non-positive feedback, please feel free to PM me! Regardless of whether or not you like the story, I'm going to continue it, so thanks! **

**-MultipleFandomFangirl :)**


End file.
